Eclipse: The Darkness
by ShadowHater
Summary: This is a fan-fic about a Sonic character that I created, named Eclipse. He has abilities that no one else has, and has a deep, dark secret. His mission: To completely annihilate the Darkness once and for all, sending them back to Hell for good. Finished
1. Chapter I

Prologue

Sonic walked into the abandoned warehouse. _Strange_, he thought. _Why would shadow want to meet me here? Ah, well. Never trust an anonymous letter, I say_. The warehouse was entirely made of stone and concrete, inside and out. The inside room was dark, much darker than what he would've thought. _I don't have a good feeling about this. Something is telling me to leave…_ A figure was seen dropping from the ceiling, onto the concrete floor. "Shadow", Sonic said. "Is that you?"

The figure took a step forward. It was around Shadow's size, but the darkness of the warehouse shaded the creature's body. It extended his arm out towards Sonic, and quickly made and retracted a fist. Suddenly, Sonic was sent flying back to the nearest wall. 50 feet. Sonic slid down the wall, and dropped to one knee and a foot, with both hands on the ground. "Oh, no", he said. "You can't be Shadow." Sonic took ten, quiet steps forward, and looked around: no one. He felt something breathing on his neck, and a blackened face slowly appeared beside his. "Surprise."

It pounded Sonic's neck down with awesome might, forcing him to drop to his knees. It grabbed one of Sonic's arms, pulls it back, twists it behind his back, and punches him in his lower spine. The force pushing Sonic forward with his arm backwards almost utterly shattered his right arm. "AAAAAAAAAAAA", Sonic screamed in agony. It turns him around, extends an open hand, and pushes Sonic back once more, giving him also a quick, hard elbow to the face as well.

"Oh…my…god. Wh-what is that? It came at me with such a speed, I-I didn't even see him!" He looks around the room once more. Once more, he's not in sight. Sonic can hear his voice echoing throughout the room. "I needed to test my strength, Sonic. Happy you could oblige. Is this honestly all the power you possess? My analysis stated you hade superior strength over Shadow." Sonic turned side to side, looking for where the voice was coming from. "What did I expect, though. I'm not Shadow."

Sonic was scared. Only once had he faced anything this powerful in his lifetime. It could easily kill him. A wave of air shifted past his face, and Sonic turned around to see what it was, so he could avoid any more brutal blows.

Too late.

The creature stared him eye to eye, without blinking, not even an inch away. It looked like a dark-red Echidna, with cyber attachments for the ends of his hair. He had a thin, black line running up each of his arms, and into a glowing, silver ball in the center of his chest. His shoes were like Shadow's, except they were all black but the top, which was white. And his eyes…they were unlike anything he had ever seen…his pupils, along with the rest of his eyes, were white. Death was staring him in the face. He jabbed Sonic in the stomach harder than a freight train, forcing air and blood to spurt out of his mouth. Sonic was temporarily out of breath, and could not move. He made a quick attempt to stop the creature, kicking him in the shin. It made a short, faint breath, and disappeared into the blackness of the warehouse.

Sonic then felt a hand grab the back of his head, and it pounded Sonic's skull into the ground. He had a bloodshot eye, now, and could barely move. Still having hold of his head, it rushed at Hyper-Sonic speeds to the next wall, and pressed Sonic's head into it as hard as he could. The wall cracked and dented, with Sonic's head creating a cavity for it. He had blood coming out from one ear and the top of his head. It pounded two fists into the wall directly beside each side of Sonic's face. "Sonic, I intend to kill you, if that's not what you were thinking. What did you expect when you came here, anyhow? A friendly meeting with Shadow?"

Sonic was stunned. Mentally, yes, but mostly physically. "What? Of course, not. Me and Shadow are mortal enemies, you retard. I came out here to get rid of him, because the letter said he would be here. Now, just go ahead and kill me, please." The creature was confused. "I came here to see if you were actually willing to meet and talk with Shadow, and if you did, I would kill you. Are you simply here to kill Shadow, as I am?"

"Yeah, that's what I expected. I never thought I would get the beating of a lifetime handed to me. Now, kill me, already. I've suffered plenty enough."

"No, if you are simply here to kill Shadow, I have no reason to decimate you. Not yet, at least. In fact, I might need your help in annihilating the specimen STH-001."

"If it involves the destruction of Shadow, I guess that I'll help. First, you gotta tell me who you are, or rather, what you are."

"I am specimen ETE-UL001, codenamed Eclipse. I am the superior artificial life-form, out to make extinction of Shadow. I was created in Space Colony Arch, by Eggman and the Chaos Crystal. If you were here to put an end to Shadow, then your death will be put off for another time in the future I need your help for something else as well."

"My help. I figured that would be the last thing you would say, much less think something I would do. I guess I owe you for sparing my life. Oh, well. Couldn't hurt me too much. So, what do you need me to do, Eclipse?"

"I simply need for you to help me find someone. Now tell me, Sonic, I heard that you know most people on this earth that are at your aid, correct?" "I might." "You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Rippal, would you?"


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 1

"Shadow, why is it that you don't like me", Rippal questions, following Shadow as fast as she could to keep up with him. "Has it ever at all occurred to you that your obsession with me is leading you to your own downfall for me not to like you?" Shadow was highly annoyed at Rippal's ability to follow him everywhere he went, and just about everything else she did concerning him.

"I know that I'm obsessed , but I think that should be a good reason for you to like me, considering I'm the only one who is this obnoxious for you." Shadow speeded up, but Rippal was barely lagging behind. "Why do you think that I don't like you for? You are annoying as Jamaican summer mosquito, for goodness sakes! You never leave me alone!" Shadow tried to yell over the high speed winds flowing past them. "Well, **I** like you, so… wait, I see something red splattered on a window, over there!" Rippal pointed to an abandoned warehouse, where her and Shadow went. Inside the window was Sonic standing, beaten and battered. Behind him was a barely noticeable dark-red Echidna, which ended up doing the bad stuff in the prologue. After they seen what happened, Rippal seen who it was by the technique he used.

"Eclipse", she yelled, and knew that he could not hear her. Shadow gave her a strange look. "Eclipse…boy, does that bring back _some _memories. You know him?"

"Yeah, he was my best friend up at Space Colony Arch in Anti-Mobius." Shadow looked away and mumbled to himself. _If she only knew what he had done. _

Rippal opened the door to the Warehouse. "…You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name Rippal, would you?" Sonic stared to the ground. "Doesn't seem to ring a --"

"Eclipse!!" Eclipse turned around to see Rippal running for him at full speed. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him so tightly, and gave him the biggest hug he would ever receive in his time. When he realized that there was a beautiful female that was holding him tight, he couldn't stop from blushing as red as his fur. Shadow, witnessing Eclipse being hugged by a beautiful female and not him, grew very jealous. Although his crush on Rippal never had been there before, he couldn't stop from wanting her, now.

Eclipse returned the hug. "Rippal, is that really you? I've missed you for such a while, I really have. I have been looking for you for so long. We never seen you on Space Colony Arch, and here you are." Rippal loosened her grip on that sentence. "But, I thought my parents were…and, you… I thought you were… you know, since the Anti G.U.N. forces Destroyed the Arch

"We thought the same thing about you. Over the time you've been gone, I've developed feelings for…never mind. Come on, I want to talk to you about--" his sentence was cut short when he spotted Shadow in the door way. His hug dropped, and his pupils turned white. "Thank you, Shadow. You saved me the trouble of finding you.

It seemed as if it all happened in the blink of an eye. Eclipse rushed towards Shadow at skin-splitting speed, giving a mighty swing at his face. Shadow dodged, and pounded the back of his head with a gun, forcing blood to spurt out of it. "Damn you…prepare to DIE!!" Eclipse forced a wave of gravity on Shadow's face, and spun hum around to where he was not facing him. He grabbed hold of Shadow's arm, and snapped it back like it was a twig. He kicked his knee ,braking it, forcing Shadow to the ground. Then, he just about did his duty, when Rippal said, "Guys, stop it, stop it! Do you even realize what this is doing to me? You are my best friends, and I wouldn't like it if you got hurt. Just tell me, why to you two hate each other so much?"

That was a question. Eclipse scratched his head. "I…have my reasons." Shadow took the stage. "I was created as the ultimate life form, and Eclipse is trying to take that privilege away from me." Rippal gave the, "Yeah, right," look. "Well, the real reason is…umm… how can I word this, I have increased my amazement on you, obtaining… special emotions--"

"We like you", Eclipse blurted out. "That's what I needed to talk to you about. I have developed feeling for you, Rippal. Deep feelings. Please, don't hate me." Rippal's eyes widened, and she quickly shrunk them back to normal size. "Shadow! You…lied to me? Why? It isn't anything to hide! I am in love with a liar!? I have liked you, and you don't even bother telling me that you feel the same way?! I can understand Eclipse. At least he didn't lie about it, he never denied it from the start! He is honest with me, much more truthful that you are!! I can't believe this!" She ran off into the street, crying.

"RIPPAL!! Eclipse, you dummy, look at what you did!" Eclipse whispered to himself. O_h, Rippal, I'm sorry. Oh my god, what have I done? _His pupils, turned white, again. "Eclipse, meet me behind the warehouse. I need to talk to you." He followed Shadow to the darkened alley-way , and Shadow pushed his shoulders against a wall.

"Do you realize what you have done? She will never talk to me again, just because you opened you darn mouth! Why the heck do you do this to me? Why do YOU hate me?" Eclipse was silent for a moment, then spoke up. "I am specimen ETE-UL001, codenamed Eclipse. I was created on Anti-Mobius, by Eggman and the Chaos Crystal. I was imbedded with the mission to eliminate specimen STH-001. Codename: Shadow. I was created under EMA-M protocols to dispatch you, to destroy all traces of you. You were giving Robotnik restrictions on his projects by posing a threat, so I was created. My job is to kill you. I can't stop my hate. It was programmed in me."

Shadow pushed harder on his shoulders. "Then why don't you!? Kill me, already!! Darn it, just kill me!!" Eclipse sighed. "As you wish." Eclipse placed a hand on Shadow's waist, and let loose a blast of gravity through him. The shock busted his kidneys. Quickly, he then placed his hand on the ground while running, picked up one leg, and slammed it into Shadow's head when he was against the wall, breaking his jaw and cracking is skull. With his other hand, he pulled Shadow to the ground, decimating his left knee-bone while doing it. Eclipse takes the heel of his foot, and pile-drives Shadow's waist, shattering his lungs. Finally, he places a hand on his face, hits his neck as hard as he can, and pushes his face to the right on the ground. That attack ruptured a major artery and his windpipe, and broke his upper-spine. A fragment from his spine broke a hole in the skin, causing blood to shoot up out of it. Shadow was bleeding from his head, his neck, his left leg, and his stomach.

It was obvious. Shadow was brutally, quickly, and violently killed, in under the space of ten seconds. Lying in a pool of blood. "What can I say. You asked. I was glad to kill you." Eclipse got down and closely inspected the body. "I killed you. My job is done." He placed an open hand on his chest, and began to focus. The black lines on his body began to glow white, and soon, so did Shadow. The blood slowly disappeared , and the broken bones became healed. Suddenly, Shadow say up, and began to cough up blood.

"What was that? I thought you were going to kill me!"

"I did. I killed you in 8.372 seconds. You were lying cold, lifeless. You're alive because I brought you back. It isn't fair to fight a man who isn't ready. I brought you back, because you didn't even attempt to defend yourself. You are unprepared, weak. I will let you train, and be ready for me next time. When you are ready and prepared, I will kill you."


	3. Chapter III

Chapter 2

"So, Eclipse, you…umm…have feelings for me, eh?" Eclipse was walking with Rippal in the alley-way, like he said he would. Nightfall had passed. "Yeah. It seems kind of weird for me to say it, but, yes. What do you think about it?"

"Oh, I'm charmed. I'm not sure if I could ever be with you, but it doesn't hurt me none. I'm actually quite pleased that someone likes me. I don't have _deep_ feelings for you, but I _do _have…… hey, don't you think Shadow should quit his lying? I mean, you are much more truthful than he is." Eclipse stopped in the middle of their walk, and looked deep into Rippal's eyes. It was then he knew what he wanted. He held her hands, closed his eyes, and slowly edged his face closer to hers. He was so close, and then all the street lights and the ones in houses went out. This interrupted his one special moment.

They blushed quickly, their hands dropped, and silence had fallen upon them. "Eclipse, what's going on here?" Echoing through the city were many dark, eerie growls and grunts, coming from no where.

Eclipse suddenly became frightened. _The Darkness…they're here. _"Rippal, run! Run far away from here! Go into a very secure area, anywhere but places you can be seen!"

"But, Eclipse--"

"Just go, now!!"

She did so, and just in time. Suddenly, creatures began to pop out. Demons with wings, creatures with no legs, extremely fast ones, all kinds of creatures swarmed Eclipse. Darkness was in every place in the city, and there was no light, because Eclipse began to be covered. They were piled upon him, and once more, silence fell.

Then came the boom.

A swarm of black fire came from within the pileup, and it engulfed every creature that was on him. His eyes were white, his cyber attachments were black, the lines running up his arms were bright red, his silver ball in his chest was black, and he had a dark aura around his body. Oh, yeah. Dark mode. Many began to swarm at him, and he never moved his legs an inch. He stuck out his hand, and all demons in his way flew back, and turned into ashes.

Up above were many, many winged demons coming for him, diving at him. Eclipse pointed a hand at the black sky, and let loose a ball of black fire. Then, it began to rain darkness down from where the ball once was, for it exploded into a hail of fire. There were no more demons in the sky.

He made a thin, dark line of energy for the ones around him, and he sent it out. All of the demons in a circle surrounding Eclipse were cut in half, then vanished.

There was no stopping all of them, they came from every corner of every placed, making a ring around him. So, Eclipse began to build up energy, black energy from the creatures. Then it was ready. He let loose a Black Bomb. A Black Bomb is somewhat similar to his Atom Bomb, but less powerful. It unleashed, and all of the demons everywhere were engulfed in flames, made high-pitched screams, and were vaporized. Eclipse dropped to his knees, and all the darkness and noises left him. The only darkness was because of the night time.

"Eclipse!!" Rippal rushed over to see Eclipse. "Are you alright? What was all that?" Eclipse was exhausted, and was about to pass out. As he talked, his words began to muffle, and were separated. "They…they were…the……Dark…ness…." He passed out.

What a pleasant bright and sunny day it is. Eclipse got a Girlfriend, Shadow is dead, and Space Colony Arch is completely destroyed, beyond any future repair. Yes. Until reality smacks him in the face, and he is lying in a hospital bed with a nurse at his side. Wait a second…that's not a nurse…and this is no hospital…This is Rippal's house, and he is all cozy in her bed. He sits up.

"Well, good morning, sweetie-pie! Nice to see you had a good night sleep!" Rippal was at the stove, making sausages and bacon for him.

"Ohh…what happened?"

"Well, it's a pretty long story. You passed out after destroying a bunch of the Darkness, as you called them. By the way, it looked pretty cool, too! Sausage?" She handed him a plate with three sausages in them. He chowed them down like he hadn't ate for days. "Well, well, well! Aren't we hungry, this morning! Do you want some bacon to go with that?"

She handed him a plate of bacon, and he ate the whole plate. "You could've made some biscuits and gravy, you know. You did pretty well, other than that." Rippal laughed. "Hey, you're lucky I'm letting you stay over at my place and fix you any food at all! Nah, I'm just teasing you!"

Eclipse opened up the curtains, and sunshine filled the room. "Enjoy the fresh morning sun", Rippal said as Eclipse shaded his eyes and quickly closed the curtains back. "Ah, damn it! Goodness, why does it have to be so bright out? Oh, well. I'm gonna go take a shower. Where is your shower, by the way?" Rippal pointed towards a hall, and he went on his way.

_Wow, _thought Rippal._ I never knew a guy who had the nerve to use a woman's shower, especially if he likes you. I guess I can let him use mine. Friends let other friends use their showers…right?_


	4. Chapter IV

_Ignorant Echidna, _thought Shadow. _I had a chance at love, for the first time, and Eclipse utterly ruined it for me. She'll come back._

The streets were black at night, almost an eternal darkness. Shadow went into an ammunition store.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" Shadow browsed the selection of ammo, firearms, weapons, and the others that were available. "What's the strongest projectile propelling firearm you have here?" The cashier gave Shadow a grin. "Would you like to see it, as well?"

"Yes, yes I would."

He pulled out a big case from under the counter. On the cover read, "WARNING: HANDLE WITH EXTREME CAUTION". He opened the case. The weapon was unlike what Shadow had expected. "This here is an AMP-e4 Dm.m Assault cannon. It uses E-12 cartridges, that when made contact with an object, covers the subject with fire. This fire has a special plasma coating that melts down it's subject if it is able. Has a second barrel for ejecting MSR-0.8c bullets. This method of attack discharges projectiles at 1200 shells a minute. Can be equipped with silencer and a sniping holder."

"Hmmm…what is the most powerful handgun you have in stock?" The cashier went into the back room, and brought out a sleek looking pistol. "Now, we have a Socom mm44 duel-barrel reverse handgun. The clip is inserted from the back, giving it's user more grip room. The clip itself holds two slots to place the bullets, due to the double-barrel. You can choose to fire from both barrels at the same time, or to set the next barrel to the next trigger pull. Speaking of the trigger, the edges of it are rounded, with a latex interior to absorb shock and to induce maximum comfort for the user." He aimed at a target to his left.

"This also has laser-sighting, to add extreme precision for what you're shooting at. If the laser cannot be in use, then the sightings are added to make sure that you do not miss."

Shadow was amazed at the selection. "These are magnificent firearms you possess, here. How much will it cost?" "Well", the cashier said. "Since you're looking for the best, I'll give it to you. You can have the weapons for free. Just make sure to come back sometime." Shadow smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime!"

Shadow left the store, and wandered about to his own business. _I hope he isn't smart enough to figure out what I'm using these for. Eclipse, prepare. _He hopped from rooftop to rooftop, because he had nothing to do. He spotted Rippal, and the guy she was walking with: Eclipse.

"…hey, don't you think Shadow should quit his lying? I mean, you are much more truthful than he is." Anger fell upon Shadow. It grew when he seen that there was silence between the two. And to top it all off, he saw the two holding hands, about ready to kiss. Shadow quickly turned his back, and sat down. A tear dropped from his eye. "Why me? Oh, god, why me? Why did you have to take away what means most to me?"

Suddenly, all the street lights went out. He paid no attention to it, and continued walking back the direction he came. Of course, something, he just then realized, wasn't right, and he stopped in his tracks and looked back. All around him, he could hear deathly and eerie growls and snarls. Quickly, he jumped into the nearest open window, and looked around. He seen…demons! Coming from everywhere out of the city. Flying, crawling, running, they were everywhere. There was a total silence, then fire filled the sky. Black fire.

It made a boom, and ashes were scattered around. The next thing he knew, there was these dark flames coming from everywhere. First, he seen them come from another alleyway, and ashes flew once more. Then, there was hellfire coming from the sky. It dropped down like rain, and melted many objects outside. Finally, he HEARD a boom, and a shockwave scattered throughout the whole city. Many buildings collapsed, and most were damaged. The ground cracked in many areas, and things were tossed to the ground like twigs. Following that, was the fire. The fire went through every building, every crack, every little thing, and all around him was obliterated. Melting, the buildings that were still standing began to decimate under the extreme head, and everything was almost destroyed.

Shadow lay covered under a pile of ashes, coughing. "What the hell was that? First demons, then fire? What the hell is going on here?"

He walked around, looking at the destruction surrounding him. Either a building was down, or it was melting under the fire. He noticed that it was not nearly as dark out as it had been when the demons came. _Something odd is going on here. And I have a pretty bad feeling that Eclipse is in the center of it all. _

The ammunition shop was gone, obliterated into ashes._ I'd hate to be the person inside of that place._ "Shadow!!" He looked around to see who it was. "Sonic. Did you see what happened?"

"Yeah, it was total chaos! Everything was gone."

"Huh, you didn't see it nearly as close as I did. I was standing right in that building, looking out the window, when the next thing I knew, there were demons and fire and total destruction." Shadow pointed towards the fallen, ash building. "Where you in there when it fell?"

"Yes, laying under a pile of ashes." Sonic noticed the two firearms that Shadow had with him. "Say, where'd you get those at?"

"The ammunition store." "For what?"

"I have my own damn reasons, okay? Quit bugging me! What the hell's with the Hedgehogs that bug me so much? Damn it, just leave me alone!" At that note, Shadow walked away, not even bothering to look back at Sonic.

_Hmmm,_ thought Sonic. _Wonder what the hell his problem is? Ah, anything can happen now. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a demon Echidna around here! But, I doubt it._


	5. Chapter V

"Rippal, you know exactly how to get me pumped. Goodness, we could do this all night!" Eclipse was walking in a mall with Rippal, and they had already bought some items. "How about a new pair of shoes, Eclipse?" He sighs, and shows her his cyber-attached legs. "Oh. Ehhh…sorry. Umm, so…are we done?"

Eclipse looked at the items they had purchased. "Yeah, I think we've had plenty of items for one day."

There was a storm due to come very soon, and the thunder could already be heard. "Hey, Eclipse, can you wait here? I need to check up in the hardware store just down the street, there are some supplies I need to get for my leaking roof."

"Sure. Will you be long?"

"Nah. Just a few minutes."

"Okay. See ya soon."

Rippal went outside to go to the hardware store, and she could already feel some small sprinkles of rain. "This is gonna be one wet night", said Rippal. The hardware store was much bigger on the inside than it was on the out. "Howdy, ma'am. How may I be of assistance?"

"Yes, I would like to purchase some sealant for my roof."

"For cracks or for leaks?"

"Leaks. Since there's gonna be a storm, I'm gonna have to seal up my roof." The cashier went back into the supplies section, and brought a can of sealant. "That'll be 8.95, ma'am." She reached into her pocket and brought out the money. "Have a good day, miss."

"You, too!"

Outside, it was raining. Kind of hard. As she was about to enter the mall, someone said her name. "Rippal!" She looked behind her, and there stood Shadow. "Oh, hey Shadow. I'm still not over what you did to me."

"Oh, that's not what I'm here for. I'm actually here for what I saw last night. Say, how are you and you're boyfriend doing? Tell me, could his lips be any better than mine?" The last thing that Rippal wanted was to talk to Shadow, so she quickly thought of something to say. "Oh, yeah, uhhh…didn't you know? Me and…Eclipse are --"

"You can't fool me, Rippal. I know that Eclipse is your lover! You can't deny it, I'm not stupid."

"That's what I was going to say. I'm dating Eclipse, now. So. You lucked out." "Well, really, that's the reason I went into the ammunition store, last night. I bought two weapons to kill your little lover-boy."

"Nooooooo, Shadow, don't do that!! You can't hurt him! I won't let you!" Rippal began to cry, but it was barely noticeable in the rain. "Shadow, I have been in love with you ever since I met you! You were always the one I wanted to be with! Lately, though, I've been thinking differently. Your attitude towards Eclipse has changed a lot about the way I think about you, now. Eclipse has been on my mind. I just wish you could be a better person!" She dropped to her knees and began to bawl, looking at the ground. Shadow glared at her.

"You know what? Go to hell. You need to die along with your damn boyfriend. I don't give a damn about you, Eclipse, or other people, anymore. You should all go to hell." He left, and walked away, leaving Rippal on her knees, crying. When her tears quit, she quickly wiped her emotions away, along with the expression on her face. She entered the mall as if it was just a quick trip to the hardware store and back. Eclipse was sitting on a bench, reading Newtype USA magazine, waiting for Rippal. She tapped his shoulder. The magazine came down.

"Oh, hey! What took you so long? I see you got the sealant."

"Yeah, I was caught up in line. Sorry. Busy store."

"Oh, well. Let's leave." At the house, Eclipse planned on sealing up the leak as soon as he got there. "Hey, do you have a stool I can use?" She pointed into a closet, and he brought it. Up on the stool, he dispatched, or rather, patched up the leak in a snap. "There. All done. Anything else you need me to do?" She shook her head. "What's wrong? You aren't talking much. Anything up?"

She once more, shook her head. "Oh. Okay." he walked over to sit down on the couch, when he heard someone say his name. "Eclipse", softly said Rippal.

He turned around. "Yeah?" Rippal walked over to him, put her arms around him, and bawled harder than she ever had on his shoulder. "Why does Shadow have to do this to me? Why is he so mean? Eclipse, you're the only person that I have. I want you to stay here, please! Never leave me. Will you promise that?"

"Yes, I promise. Come on, let me get you off to bed." He carried her into her bed, and tucked her in. "Goodnight", he said. "I love you." Rippal gave him a smile. He gave her a kiss, and was just about to leave the room. When the lights go out. She jumps up out of bed, and whispers to him. "It's the Darkness. Eclipse, I'm scared. Please, protect me from it."

He holds her as secure as he can, and waits for the demons to come. The window breaks, and three Demons come in. One has no legs. The other two are winged demons. Him and Rippal back off as far as they can into the kitchen. "Come on, dark mode, work! Work for me…" When the legless demon jumps at them, Rippal is suddenly surrounded by white. Her pupils turn white. Her fur turns a very light blue. She began to float. Could it be: Light mode? The room is illuminated by her brightness.

She sticks out her hand, and a winged demon is sent back to a wall, then turning into white ashes. A trail of white fire was left from the energy. The legless demon was startled by this. Rippal blinked at it, and it was engulfed in white flames, disintegrated from the heat. The final Flying one. Rippal walked up to it, simply edging closer to it. She backed it up to the window, and finally, just pushed it out. It began to turn to ashes the moment she touched it. Outside were thousands of the Darkness, either flying or crawling. She held one hand out the window, and created a ball of white fire she dropped it, and it created a White Bomb. The whole city was illuminated for one moment with the equivalent of the brightness of the sun. The extreme heat created due to the brightness destroyed all of the darkness in the city.

The lights came on, the darkness vanished, and Rippal came back to normal. She fell down on the floor. "Rippal! Rippal, you have…light mode? Goodness…this is amazing!" He bent down to her. "I just have one question. Will you marry me", Eclipse questioned jokingly at her. He didn't expect the answer he got back before Rippal fainted.

"Yes."


	6. Chapter VI

_Shadow_, thought Sonic._ He's been acting kinda strange lately. Ever since that Eclipse guy showed up, he's been meaner than hell to people. Oh, well. I quit giving a damn about people like him, who have no love in their lifeless soul. If he could be any nicer…me and him may get along pretty well. _There was a storm coming, and Sonic had to see if the streets were clear of any thugs or imperfections. He walked into the mall, and directly to his left sitting on a bench, was Eclipse.

"Hey, Sonic. What's up with you?"

"Ah, same old, same old. I'm looking to see if anyone is causing any trouble. If they were, I'd try to put an immediate stop to it. What are you doing here, Eclipse?"

He got out a ring, and showed Sonic. "I got this for Rippal. I'm gonna give it to her. Sonic, I want to ask her to marry me. I think that she's the most important thing that has ever happened to me, and I'm sure going to let her know it. The thing is, I just don't know when the right time is. Maybe when we have a really good relationship flowing smoothly, I'll give it to her. She'll be so happy. Sonic, you know that I can't wait."

"Well, buddy, you're gonna be a lucky man. You have picked out a very gorgeous person to marry. I hope next time I see you, you'll be a fiancé. Well, catch you later."

"You, too. If you want to talk to Rippal, she's in the hardware store. She said she had to buy some sealant for her roof, you know, because of the storm. Well, see ya."

Sonic walked right outside of the mall, and looked around. Nothing, yet. Until he seen Rippal.

"…I don't give a damn about you, Eclipse, or other people, anymore. You should all go to hell." Shadow was being a very mentally abusive person towards her. Sonic was raging mad. To top it off, Rippal was crying her eyes out, and he just walked away!

"Oh, man. This isn't good at all." He walked over too see her, and she was still crying when Shadow was gone. "Hey, Rippal. Are you alright?"

The bawling died down a tad bit when he got there. "No. Shadow…he's hurting me. He's really putting it down on me. I never did anything to him! Never! It's just that time that me and Eclipse were walking in the alley together, and we were about to…" She stopped short. "What, Rippal? What were you and Eclipse about to do?" She was quiet, and then spoke up. "Me and Eclipse were about to kiss. Shadow doesn't know that we didn't though, and now he hates me. He's going to hurt Eclipse, too. I don't want Eclipse to get hurt! Me and him…well, I…never mind. Could you just tell Shadow the truth? Do that for me Sonic. Please?"

He looked at her, and they both stood up. Sonic gave her a hug. "Yeah. I'll tell him." She smiled, and he walked off in the direction that Shadow went. _Boy, am I going to tell him something. I'll make sure that's the last person he ever hurts. _Shadow was just up the alley, about to turn off.

"Shadow!!" He looked back, and slowly turned around. Sonic got to him at lightning fast speed. "Hey, I needed to talk to you about Rippal. She said that she--"

"I know what she did, Sonic. I'm not that damn stupid. The little damn whore got what she deserved."

"Shadow, she didn't--"

"I know that she didn't really get down to the good stuff."

"They didn't kiss!" Shadow was silent. His eyes got bigger, and he put a grip on hid pistol. "What? What did you say?" "I said they didn't kiss. Rippal told me to tell you that, so you wouldn't be so mad at her." Sonic was walking on a sidewalk, now. He was next to the wall. "They didn't…you're lying! You're lying, Sonic!"

He increased his pistol grip. "No, Shadow, I'm not! I'm telling the truth!" Shadow's anger reached a peak level. "Go to hell, Sonic!" When he said that, he got out his gun, put it in the side of Sonic's head, and fired. Sonic's head rammed the wall, and blood was splattered across it. Sonic fell to the ground doll-like. Out of his head was gushing blood, and he was lying in a pool of it.

Shadow had a grin on his face. "Hey, Eclipse. I've gotta hand it to ya, you're pretty good with the ladies. But when you steal something that is more precious than Chaos Emeralds to me, I get mad. Very mad. I just wanted you to know something: never make a mistake like that, again. Because, I gotta tell you, you've done something to me. Because of you, I'm coming undone. No, it's too late for you, now. Since I was young, my tongue has tasted many sorrows. It's too late, Eclipse. It's never too late for me to kill you, though. I'm trying to hold it together. You've woken up a demon. Eclipse, you have no idea about the power that I possess. Hell is coming for you. Guess what? Looks like I'm not getting better, either."

As he was talking, his skin began to peel away. Underneath, there was darkness. "I am going to kill you. I will make you suffocate. I will make sure you don't get back up. Eclipse: prepare to die." Shadow began to float, and extended his arms out. He was all black, now. His eyes were white. His hair was made of black fire. On his back were enormous wings made of black fire. He began to demonically laugh. He isn't coming undone. He isn't Satan. He's the king of the Darkness.

**In dedication to Coming Undone**


	7. Chapter VII

Eclipse woke up out of Rippal's bed. Looking beside him, he seen that she was sound asleep. When he moved, she put her arms around him. He also noticed that she mumbles in her sleep. "Yeah, I'd love to be with you, Eclipse. Anytime…" He managed to escape her grasp, and got out of bed, beginning his morning routine. "Ah, yeah. Shower-time."

Eclipse jumps into Rippal's shower, and shampoo's all of his fur. He makes sure that every spot on him is clean, from his toes, to his ears. That's when he noticed that he took his shoes off. _Huh. Wonder what the Darkness did to me? No, wait. That wasn't the Darkness. That was my little angel laying in bed. When he gets out, he dries off to a nice frizz, then putting his shoes on. The next part of his routine is eating his cereal. Later, he does a 30-minute workout session. He then grabs his Birdhouse board and begins to skate. It was his first time doing a nose manual sex change hard flip darkslide to a powerslide. He put his board back in her closet, and sat on the couch._

_At about that exact moment, Rippal rose from her bed and walked over to the refrigerator. Eclipse was happy to get up and greet her._

"_Good morning, sweetheart," he said as he gave her a kiss on the lips. "How was your night?"_

"_It was good. I was happy you were there, though, Eclipse."_

"_Anytime", he grinned._

"_They both sat on the couch next to each other, as Rippal grabbed a can of Valley Rain. Eclipse put an arm around her shoulder, and she lay her head on his arm. Eclipse thought that they will probably last for quite a long while. _

"_Rippal, I think that I'll take you out to eat. Tell me. Where would you like to go?" She began to think. "Hmmm… well, maybe not out to eat, but I would like to show YOU something. Come on, let's go!" She grabbed him by the hand, and took him off somewhere into the city. They walked passed many buildings and people, before finally stopping at the city fountain . "Eclipse, do you know where we are? Do you know why I brought you here?" He wondered, then shook his head. "No, I don't seem to recall. Can you tell me?"_

_She gave him a big smile. "This is where I first met you. On Anti-Mobius, this is the exact opposite location of where I met you." They smiled, grabbed hands, and gave each other a kiss. "Rippal", Eclipse said. "I was wanting to ask you something", he mentioned as they walked down the sidewalk with a smile on their faces, and are crossing the street, when something catches Eclipse's eye. He pushes Rippal off of the road, and she sees a gas hauling truck tilt over onto it's side, and skid down the highway towards Eclipse. He braced for impact, and it hits him. After it makes contact with him, it skids into a building, as well. The gas inside begins to leak, and worry is scattered among a crowd. "Oh, god, no, Eclipse! No, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay!"_

_Too late._

_It erupts and explodes into a fiery pillar of flames, which also scattered many chunks of metal into random places. The truck was disintegrating under the intense heat of the fire. People are shocked, and begin to scream in horror. Rippal simply stares at it, and her mouth drops open. "Eclipse…you were all that I lived for…gone…" She simply drops to her knees, and begins to bawl. Until she gives the truck a second glance. The fire is turning black, and slowly, metal fragments are shifted away. Something rises up from the pile of burning steel, and looks directly down the 300 feet road. It's Eclipse, and he is defiantly alive. Not as expected, though. His dark mode is activated._

"_Eclipse! Eclipse, you're--" Rippal looks down the road, too, and sees what he's staring at. There is a figure which had huge wings made of black fire. It's hair is, too. It is floating, and it looks mad. It flies towards Eclipse, and hits it's mark. Eclipse strikes at him, but misses._

"_You made a mistake, Eclipse. You're gonna die." That is when the two figure out who he is. Rippal's mouth gaped open, and Eclipse did nothing at all. "Shadow! What…are you?"_

_He looked at her, then Eclipse, and back at her. "Is it honestly that hard to figure out? I've sent my demons for you, Eclipse, and you still do not know who I am. It's quite simple, actually. I'm the King of Darkness." She closed her mouth, and sighed. "Hey, anything can happen, now. The day I see pigs fly…" Eclipse caught him distracted, and let loose a blast of gravity onto his face. He piled back into the concrete, and glared at Eclipse. "You imbecile. Just one more reason that I have to kill you." In the blink of an eye, he was gone. The next second, he was behind Eclipse, and had hold of his arms. "If I cannot kill you…then I will break you." He took his foot, and pressed it against Eclipse's back. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The pain was enough to put a regular person into shock. But not Eclipse. "Eclipse, are you ready to fight me, now? I have trained." Just before Eclipse was about to give in ,he had an idea. He back-flipped to where his shoes were on Shadow's face, and he leaned back. That pressed Shadow's skull against the concrete, and also cracked it. He gave him multiple blows to the face and chest, and got him to bleed. Shadow jumped away from him, and backed off. "Well. Maybe I am not ready to fight you. But soon, I will. I will." He disappeared into a ball of flames, and vanished from the area._

_Eclipse's dark mode ended, and he had enormous amounts of fatigue. Rippal rushed over to him. "Eclipse, are you alright?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine. Lets go home and discuss what happened, here." She put one arm around his neck, and he did the same with her. He needed all the support he could get._

"_Eclipse", Rippal said. "We really need to find out what is going on here. With Shadow, the Darkness, all of this stuff, we really need to figure all of this out."_

"_I couldn't agree with you more." Everything was happening at such a fast pace, Eclipse was having trouble dealing with it all. How he ended up being with Rippal, finding out Shadow was that…thing, it was all just spinning around him. He couldn't hardly keep up with anything, now. He also noticed that bad things were happening at good moments of peace and comfort. Strange things have been happening. When at that moment everything turned dark and the sidewalk opened up and swallowed him, he decided to faint._


	8. Chapter VIII

"I wish every day were like this." The hot-tub had the never-want-to-leave effect on Knuckles. The best part was that it was in a private room, and only he had access to it via keycard. "But I don't have the kind of money to do this every day, either. 355 is plenty enough for a day's spending. Ah, what did I expect. Here I'm in a private room with an indoor pool, a hot-tub, and a king sized bed with a 52" Plasma TV directly in front of it. I also have full access to a 24 hour free buffet, and can order anything that I want from the telephone and they'll bring it right to me. There is a speed dial for a personal massager, too. "Yeah, everyday would be much better if this was my life." He looked outside the tinted window.

"What am I doing? This is waaay to good of a day for me to stay indoors. Besides, I've been wanting to talk to Eclipse for some time, now." At that note, he left the personal suite, and walked down the highway's sidewalk.

There were stores and businesses right and left, and Knuckles wanted to go in one of them. He scanned the perimeter. "There we go! A gym!" He walked into the gym, and immediately skipped the punching bag. He remembered what happened last time. So, he went to the bench press. He set it to 150 lbs, and began to work out. _Good grief, _he thought. _This is what I needed! A workout really gets me pumped for the day, and it's been a couple weeks since I've lifted anything heavy._

And, of course, there's always someone wanting to cause trouble in a gym. There were three muscular Echidnas who just finished a very intense sparring competition, and looked like they could use a break. Knuckles looked at the three guys that were talking to each other, laughing. The most muscular one was a dark yellow color. He looks around and sees Knuckles staring at him. "Hey, what are you lookin at?"

"I'm not so sure", Knuckles mutters to himself, loud enough for him to barely hear.

"What did you say? Hey guys, I think this punk wants to hustle. We'll show you who to mess with." The trio gang up on him, surrounding him on all sides. _God, _thought Knuckles. _Today was one of my good days, too. But hey, it's not my fault. Although I do have to deal with it. _The yellow one was smiling, confident that the small, red Echidna had no chance at defending himself. "I'll start things up."

He takes a swing at Knuckles, and the party begins.

He bends the man's arm behind his back, and trips him over onto his waist. He grabs a 300 lb weight bar and places it on the back of the Echidna's neck. This won't kill him, he just will not be able to raise up. Knuckles jabs the next man in the stomach, then grabs a weight and drops it on his toes. He then kicked him in the shin, dropping him to the ground with his hands on his foot and chest. Finally, He jumps up to the next Echidna and head-butts him. Knuckles takes his hands, and places them on the bodybuilder's right shoulder blade, suddenly pressing down in a motion to where it breaks. He next takes his left leg, raises it up, and pushes him to the right. This makes sure the healing of his arm is drawn out. Two of the three are unconscious from the pain, but the yellow Echidna is beginning to shout for help. Knuckles kicks him in the nose, and makes him down for the count.

He knew something like this would end up happening. It always does.

After he leaves the gym, he continues on down the sidewalk. What a normal day it seems to be so far. Those thugs were merely an exercise for Knuckles. He looks around, and sees a very well-matched couple walking down the street. One was a male, dark red Echidna, the other a female, pink Hedgehog. He spotted the two kiss.

_Wow, _he thought. _I have a feeling that right there's a relationship that's gonna last for a long time. They were meant to be! He sees the male push the girl, and suddenly he is hit by a semi truck. Knuckles stares at the frightening scene, as the Echidna's girlfriend is crying. What a tragedy! That isn't the only surprising thing, either. After several seconds following the wreck, all of the truck scraps are suddenly pushed off, and a dark figure rises from the mess. "My god", said Knuckles. "There's no way in hell! If he's the Echidna I think he is, then he might have had a chance. Could it be… Eclipse?" Him and this weird looking demon begin to violently fight, until the bigger one backs off and disappears. Eclipse turns back to his normal self, and his girlfriend begins to support him. Then something strange happens. Eclipse completely disappears away from her, and she is left wondering where he went. "Eclipse! Eclipse, where'd you go?" Knuckles walks up to the girl, and is surprised by who it is. _

"_Oh, hey, Knuckles. Did you see where Eclipse went? He was here just a moment ago, and he just disappeared." It was Rippal. "Rippal, you're dating Eclipse? I thought you had an obsession with Shadow, though. What happened to that?"_

"_Oh, Shadow…he hasn't been the nicest person. He…mistreated me. Besides, Eclipse treats me better than he ever would. I still hope Shadow gets better. Maybe we could be friends."_

"_Maybe. Hey Rippal, have you seen Sonic, anywhere? I've been trying to find him._

"_Well, last time I seen him, he was talking to Shadow in an alley-way. Right behind the mall."_

"_Okay, got it. See ya, Rippal." He headed off to find Sonic, confident that he wouldn't wander off too far. When he reached the alley, what he saw was somewhat surprising. "Oh. Well, will you look at that. A Blue hedgehog laying in a puddle of blood on the ground with a hole in his head. Interesting. OH MY GOD!! SONIC!!"_


	9. Chapter IX

…_Darkness, imprisoning me_

_All that I see, absolute horror_

_I cannot live, I cannot die_

_Trapped in myself,_

_Body my holding cell… One__**,**__**Metallica**_

Eclipse was silent, asleep. He had no idea of where he was, or when he got there. He awoken, and opened up his eyes. Around him were tens and thousands of the Darkness. There were enough to take over Mobius. The place was dark, and black flames swirled around the perimeter of it. It was enormous, too. Eclipse was chained up to a wall, unable to get down. Coming towards him, was none other than the King of Darkness himself: Shadow, and in his dark mode, too.

"Well, well, well. At last. Finally, after all this time, I have captured you. Did you think I left the fight because I couldn't win it? No, no, I could have easily killed you. I just wanted to save the moment for the right time. You see, if I had killed you in front of your girlfriend, my chances at getting her would be utterly ruined. But, I'm smart. And, I wanted to introduce you to my home. I call it Hell. You can call it whatever you wish, though. So, how do you like it? I fixed it up just for my guest. Ah, enough small talk. Is there anything you would want me to explain to you before I start the torture?"

"Yes. Exactly what is the Darkness, and how did you become the king of them?"

"You are asking me what the Darkness is? I thought you knew, though! Ah, well. Explaining it all over couldn't hurt much. It's the least I could do before I kill you."

"The Darkness are creatures created in a dark dimension. What exactly created them and what there reason for being is still a mystery. They find dark energy, and try to take it as much as they can. The reason they kept coming after you wasn't because I sent them. It's because your dark energy gave off your presence to them, and they went for it. I didn't even know what the Darkness was, until recently. I decided to teleport somewhere via the Chaos Emeralds. I didn't set an exact location, because I wanted to see where I would randomly go. I ended up here, and became the King of Darkness. I do not know how. Eclipse, didn't Eggman encode into you that your dark powers were achieved by the Dark Chaos Crystal?"

"Yeah. I was told that the Dark Chaos Crystal shattered in my Cryochamber, unleashing untold amounts of dark energy into me. This dark energy gave me some power over darkness, allowing me to activate a dark mode at any point in time."

"Do you still hold that encryption?"

"Umm…no. Being around Rippal is turning me mortal. All my circuitry and cybornetic parts are slowly vanishing. She has a light mode that only recently I discovered, and it's doing something to me. The thing is… I love her. And I know she loves me, too. And you know killing me is going to make her sad. Do you really want that?"

"Well, I never thought of it that way. Since you already started a conversation, I must share a little secret about you. You thought that the Dark Chaos Crystal gave you your dark powers, right? Wrong. There is no such thing as a Dark Chaos Crystal. The Darkness gave you your powers. You were not created in a Cryochamber. You were born on Anti-Mobius. Your parents were killed by the Darkness, and that is why you have no memory of ever having any. You were attacked by the Darkness, and were mortally wounded. You were broken, hurt, and cut. When Eggman found you, he seen you as an excellent test subject for Project: Cyber. All of your damaged places were replaced with Cybernetic parts. And, he encrypted into your mind to kill me. When he discovered your dark powers, he allowed you to fully manipulate them. You had completely changed from mortal to cybernetic killing machine. You had once been to Space Colony Arch before being turned cybernetic. That is mostly where you were raised at. You and Rippal had been sent to Mobius by an emergency launch chamber. The SAME chamber you two were in, as well. Anti-G.U.N. posed a big threat, and you two were lucky enough to get out. I think I've done enough explaining. Ready to fight?"

With a smile on his face, Eclipse replied: "You bet."

Eclipse went into Dark mode ripped the chains off of him, and lunged at Shadow full speed. The impact was enough to be counted as the first big blow. Shadow returned a mighty punch to the face, and shot black fire at him. The two violently went at it, not even hardly stopping to catch a breath. Eclipse grabbed him by the leg and slung him into a wall. The fiery wall was cracked. Shadow used the wall as a slingshot and slammed his fist into Eclipse's stomach, then upper-cutting his face. All of the Darkness were watching, knowing not to disturb this epic battle. Eclipse got a hold of Shadow's head, and piled it into the ground. The moment that happened, he raised up his foot and drive-kicked Eclipse's chin. Shadow rose up, while Eclipse was falling down.

"Putting up a good fight, are we? I thought you said you'd kill me when I was ready! You know that you cannot!!"

"I'm not sure…but I can try!" He kicked Shadow in the stomach and elbowed him in the face. He went to punch Shadow, but he grabbed his hand and twisted it 360 degrees. Eclipse placed the un-broken hand on his chest and sent a gravity pulse towards him. Shadow catapulted through the air and hit the ground with a smack. He rose back up and flew to Eclipse, jabbing him three times in the chest, and punched him in the face. He flip-kicked Eclipse in the face. He broke his arm on the spot. He threw him to the ground, and stomped his kneecap. This shattered the conjoining bones above and below his knee. Finally, he pushed him down to the ground and cracked his skull.\

"What did I tell you? You can NOT defeat me. I will rein here, I am unstoppable!!" Eclipse was about to give up on life. He was about to die. What would Rippal do if she knew he was dead? 

Then, it happened. 

Eclipse felt more darkness in him than ever before. It was flowing through his veins. All of his wounds healed immediately. He stood up, and he had the greatest looking dark aura around him. His hair was black fire The silver ball in his chest was made of fire. The lines running up and down his arms were made of black fire Surrounding him was fire. He was covered in black fire. He was pure demon. I would like to show you, oh yeah, Super Dark mode. Shadow looked at him. "You think a simple change in your appearance can scare me off? Good luck!" He flew towards Eclipse, but he caught his hand and slung him to the ground. Shadow attempted to punch him, But Eclipse grabbed it, and twisted his fist around to where the wrist broke. Shadow tried giving multiple blows to Eclipse, but he blocked each one off. Each time Shadow even got close to Eclipse, he got burned. 

"Oh, wow. You got a little stronger. How amazing. I can still kill you." That wasn't quite apparent to Eclipse, and Shadow knew it. Eclipse punched him in the face, then the stomach, then hit him in the back. Shadow had very small chances at winning at this point. Shadow was backed up against the ground, scared. "How…how did you do this? This can't be happening!!"

"Shadow", said Eclipse. "I have been wanting to kill you for several years. Mostly because it was my job. But now, you have gave me a reason." He was growing a black ball in his hand, and it was spinning at unreal speeds. There was enormous amounts of black energy in it. "**Never hurt my girl like that. You really got me pissed doing that." The ball was a little more than a foot in diameter. It was growing, too. Eclipse held it in the air. "Guess what, Shadow?"**

"**What? What is it?"**

"**Burn in Hell."**

**He Threw the Atom bomb at Shadow, and everything was gone in an instant. All the darkness were vaporized in one single blast. Shadow was decaying, and finally, was gone. Hell would no longer be open to anyone. The dark energy surrounding him was the only thing that shielded him from the blast. All darkness was gone. Every last trace of it was disintegrated in one mighty blast. As for the King of Darkness, well, he is no longer available, either. The wave would soon cause Hell itself to disrupt, and enclose on him. There was one small rift opemed for him to escape, and it was getting smaller by the second. He traveled as fast as he could, and left every last trace of his dark powers in there before it was sealed. Since he completed his objective, that eliminated one last cybernetic part. You know what that means, don't you? He's now a mortal. And you probably wouldn't guess where the rift took him to:**

**The hardware store.**


	10. One Year Later

_**One Year Later…**_

The way things worked out, Sonic was actually alright. When Knuckles found him, he called the ambulance. He had to stay in the hospital for a couple days, but he was alright. Luckily, no important part of his brain was damaged. Just Mathematics. Here's my interpretation of someone giving him a math problem:

"Hey Sonic, what's three plus five?

"Chilidog. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering."

No one ever bother's Knuckles when he goes into a gym, anymore. In fact, they gave him a private room in the gym. You wouldn't guess who his assistants are: The Three Muscular Echidnas

And for Eclipse and Rippal? Well, they got pretty happy, together. Something like this happened…

"The fireworks are amazing, aren't they, Rippal?" It was the fifth of July, on a Saturday. It was celebrating Independence Day one day late. "Yeah…they do." Eclipse and Rippal looked eye to eye for one moment, and they both smiled. "Hey, Eclipse, I'm happy you bought us that Camaro. You know that I wanted it."

"Anytime. The fireworks look beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Is there anything else you see here that looks beautiful?"

"I just see the fireworks. Why, is there something that you see that I don't?" She looked at him, and said, "Yeah, kinda. You can see it, too."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm not telling you until you figure it out."

"Oh, come on!"

"You're clueless." They were both silent for a few moments. "I wanted you to say I was beautiful."

"Oh. Well, you are. You're one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I love you, Rippal. There isn't anyone I wouldn't rather be with. Speaking of being with people, I have something to show you. I Think you'll like it."

He reached into his pocket. "Close Your eyes." He brought out a box holding a ring and put it in front of her. "Open your eyes, now." She opened her eyes, and gasped.

"You don't even have to ask. I say yes."

And that's how Rippal And Eclipse are doing these days. They seem pretty happy, don't they? Yeah, I haven't seen a better couple. Of course, you'd probably expect me to say that. This chapter is dedicated to that one special reader. You know who you are.

Well, I know you are wondering about Shadow, aren't you? I'll answer that. His soul went into a clone of Eclipse. Eggman has no idea. Soon, there will be a killer formed in his ship. But he's not going to come until the third story (hint hint). The next story, which is currently in development, is a prologue to this one. It will involve how Rippal and Eclipse met before they got their powers, on Anti-Mobius. The theme is the growing of Darkness, how it was come to be, what powerful force created it. I hope you enjoyed my story, for there is more to come. Next time: Eclipse: The Odyssey

_**The End**_


End file.
